


"Welcome Home"

by AcceleOrder



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, HAH overall fuck me, M/M, i guess??, not literally ofc, otfp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleOrder/pseuds/AcceleOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teppei's back from America, but Junpei's reaction wasn't how he had expected it to be...</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Welcome Home"

"E-Eh, Hyuuga-kun?!"

"?"

"Ah, g-good day..."

"Good day."

Junpei's footsteps quickened towards the nearest toilet with everyone he greeted. They all had the same expression on their face -- shock.  _Is there something on my face?_ He skimmed past dozens of students, whom either look shocked at  _he-doesn't-know-what_ , or just unreadable expressions upon seeing a delinquent expression on the renowned serious student's face (which was just a worried Junpei with creased eyebrows, really).

Not being able to find a single toilet that's empty, Junpei slid to the rooftop with the key he has yet to return since his delinquent days, and out of caution, hid by a dark corner. He slid his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it in a frenzy to reach for his  _Camera_ application. Even as he flipped to the front camera, Junpei saw that his face was --

"It's just as it always is, isn't it!!!"

Relieved, Junpei dropped himself onto the ground, cradling his arms around his knees. After a few seconds of catching his breath, he decided to check his reflection one more time just to be sure. 

"...?" It was only then that he saw his notification bar filled -- calls, messages, even snapchats (he was forced to install that by Riko). Worried that something might have happened since he had reported sick for basketball practice today, he pressed his finger against the latest message -- a snapchat from Kuroko.

"Wha --"

What Junpei saw... shocked the living soul out of  _him._

"TEPPEI?!"

An unsettled feeling crept its way into the depths of Junpei's heart. _Today...? Are you fucking kidding me...?!_

 _Does that explain why everyone was giving me those looks...?!_ Junpei thought back to how the day went by, with people asking whether he "could make it today", and those shocked looks of his classmates at seeing how he was still in school after school...

_Everyone knew...?!_

Associated with the message "Hyuuga-san, where are you?" was the image of Teppei, laughing and smiling with his luggage... at the airport. Junpei gritted his teeth.  _That's how it is, huh?_ Junpei thought back to why Teppei's mails suddenly stopped coming. And now, he appears to have gotten his answer. Junpei flew down the stairs and out of the school.

_That fucking bastard...!!!_

* * *

"Huff... Huff..."

An hour later, Junpei had arrived before Teppei's apartment with panting breath, sweaty hair and face, drooping glasses, messed up uniform, an unzipped bag, and shoes with untied shoelaces.

"..." Junpei took a deep, shaky breath and clenched his fist to gather courage. He was feeling so much right now -- too much -- but he had one top on his priority list right now.

"KIYOSHI TEPPEI, OPEN THE DOOR THIS INSTANT!"

Junpei's first thoughts were: Thank Gods Teppei's new apartment is a private estate...

...and the door clicked open, revealing yet another shocked expression. However, it was a complete, utter different story when it came to  _him_.

"You... _fucker_!" Junpei elbowed Teppei right in the chest, and both went tumbling into Teppei's house, Junpei's leg kicking the door shut.

"J-Junpei _fffpphhhh_?!"

Junpei tackled Teppei with a rough kiss, allowing no escape for the latter by digging his nails into the skin of the rough wrist. After a few push and pulls, Junpei broke the kiss and wiped his lips, erasing all physical traces of it having happened.

"Junpei, what was that fo..."

"You're okay?"

"What?"

Junpei made an attempt at what seemed like a glare at Teppei. "I'm asking you; how did your treatment in America go?"

Apparently, the glare worked because Teppei swallowed and gave a grin followed by the reply Junpei was hoping yet not hoping for:

"It was a success~"

"...Okay then. Farewell. I'll come take my things another day..." Junpei's lip twitched as he turned to reach for the doorknob. In the instant sunlight peeked through the curtains, Teppei saw the reflection of tears forming around Junpei's eyes.

"Junpei...?!"

The door clicked shut a second time before Teppei could do anything -- stop Junpei or even simply say 'cya~'.

...He has an unsettling feeling inside him...

* * *

_Ahh... I forgot to say "Welcome home"..._

**Author's Note:**

> I DID NOT MEAN FOR IT TO END THIS WAY.


End file.
